Something Entirely New
by Akkadia
Summary: How did Ruby and Sapphire's relationship come to be? And what were their thoughts in everything that happened that fateful day on the cloud arena. Please read and review my take on 'The Answer!


A/N: This has taken me a long time to write but it was worth it. This is my take on 'The Answer'. I wrote about the before during and the after. Please let me know what you all think!

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to the characters mentioned in the following. All rights belong to creator Rebecca Sugar. I mean no disrespect either. This story is for fun and enjoyment only.

When Sapphire arrived aboard the ship that was set to take her to the cloud arena on 'Earth' she had already seen the outcome of that day. She would arrive just as the earth's star would be overhead and the cloud arena would be in the perfect position for her and her three ruby guards to land safely.

Many gems had already arrived on the cloud arena, including her leader, Blue Diamond. Sapphire was considered a rare gem, there were only 5 others like her back on Home-world, but only she had been created with the power to see into the future. Why she possessed this ability she did not know. She could see into the future, not the past.

Her Ruby guards would guide her to Blue Diamond's mobile throne. Two of them would be arguing, trying to out do the other. But the third, who seemed the most level-headed would break the argument by stating the obvious. The 2nd Ruby would cause the 3rd to fall back towards Sapphire. That Ruby would respond apologetically.

Sapphire had seen it all and she knew it was a matter of time. She had seen every moment of her life played out before her, even before it had happened and she had accepted every moment.

"My Lady Sapphire, we have arrived." Jasper announced, one of many from Home-world.

"Thank you Jasper. Will you please tell my Ruby guards to meet me at the entrance of the ship?"

Jasper bowed before exiting the room.

Sapphire looked out the window of the ship just as it started descending towards the blue planet. It wasn't like homeworld or any other planet she had seen before. But it was quite beautiful. She was pulled out of her thoughts when there was a knock on her cabin, "Yes?"

"My Lady, us Rubies are here to escort you down to the cloud arena."

"You were told to meet me at the entrance." Sapphire pointed out.

"Please forgive us. We were ordered by our Superior that we were not to let you out of our presence when you are outside your cabin."

"Very well. I do not wish for you to be punished for not following orders." Sapphire responded as she stepped out of her cabin. "Let us go." she headed towards the exit of the ship and once she and her three guards had arrived on the cloud arena, Sapphire waited.

"Hey, can't wait for those rebels to get here."

"Ha! Yeah when I see those rebels. I'm gonna punch them right in their faces."

"What are you saying? I'm gonna punch them all over their bodies and then it will be over."

"What if I just punch you?"

Ruby approached her other fellow gems and just as Sapphire predicted stated the obvious, "Come on, we'll punch them together when we fuse. That's why they sent three of us." She was taken by surprise when the Ruby leading them had turned and punched her right in the face causing her to lose her balance and fall back…right…into...Sapphire.

Sapphire had known this was going to happen but she hadn't known the exact outcome so she had been taken by surprise by this. She fell back but caught herself immediately and kept her expression schooled. No surprise the other gems of higher worth gasped in shock at the display before them.

Ruby turned, "Oh I'm so sorry I, let me-"

Sapphire could tell that Ruby was indeed sorry for her actions, and she wondered if this Ruby was different then the other two. She hadn't tried to outdo the others and she had kept a level head throughout the small argument. "I'm fine."

"What?" Ruby asked unsure if she heard correctly.

"It's okay, it was bound to happen." Sapphire explained hoping to calm the red gem down.

Ruby still looked unsure, as did her other fellow guards but she took Sapphire's word for it.

"Now please wait here, I must attend to my duties." Sapphire politely ordered.

Ruby and the others nodded in agreement, doing what they were supposed to in the first place, guarding the beautiful gem. Wait beautiful? Ruby hastily brushed the thought from her mind grateful she could focus on the task at hand.

Sapphire approached the mobile throne and opened the curtains, "My diamond, I have arrived."

Blue Diamond acknowledged Sapphire's presence with a nod, "Sapphire what will happen here?"

Sapphire approached the royal gem and spoke of the scenario she had seen for the future.

Ruby had moved close her to the mobile throne, curiosity getting the better of her. At first she was unable to make out everything that Sapphire said but did catch that there was going to be casualties. That didn't surprise her though, casualties were part of a war. And if Ruby heard correctly today the war would end, so any casualties that would happen today would be the last. She quickly moved back in formation once she saw Sapphire turning to leave the mobile throne.

Sapphire stepped out of the mobile throne and returned to her original place, next to her guards, "What a beautiful place to build a colony." She spoke letting her inner thoughts be heard.

Ruby looked at Sapphire and thought 'beautiful' once again. Why, she didn't know. She felt protective of Sapphire, very protective. Sure it was part of her position as a Ruby, as a soldier, but for some reason she felt like she wanted to keep Sapphire and protected long after this mission.

"I wish I could have seen more of this planet."

"There's still time." Ruby offered trying to make things better.

Sapphire turned to look at Ruby and smiled warmly, a smile only seen by a small handful of gems, "That is a nice thought. But no."

"Blue Diamond leave this planet!"

Ruby and her fellow guards went into battle mode and just as Sapphire predicted the physical form of 4 gems were indeed destroyed. That meant three more were in danger, but who where they? Ruby wasn't sure. All she knew was she had to protect Sapphire.

After fusing together Ruby aimed for the leader Rose Quartz only to be attacked by the large pink gem.

Ruby crashed to the ground barely missing the blow. She couldn't say the same about her fellow guards and she looked at Sapphire wide-eyed.

"Thank you Ruby, you did your best." Sapphire spoke in a calm tone.

Ruby finally realized who the 7th gem was. No, no she wasn't going to fail! She wasn't going to let Sapphire be destroyed. Yes the rare and beautiful gem could reform on home world but she would be damaged. And Ruby could not let that happen, "No!"

She didn't think of what the outcome would be as Ruby ran towards Sapphire knocking her out of the way of Pearl's blades. As they spun she felt something. Something she had never felt when she had fused into a larger version of herself. But that didn't matter. All that mattered to her at that very moment was Sapphire was out of harms way.

Sapphire had been taken completely by surprise, something that had never happened before. She felt everything Ruby felt, the horror of failing, the thought that someone mainly Sapphire herself would be harmed on her watch. The protective vibe from Ruby, and something else, something she couldn't define…

They had fused…

'What happened?' was the first thought

."What, what is this?"

The gasps could be heard from all around as Pearl moved to attack. Rose grabbed her arm "Wait, this is…" Even she was unsure of what she was witnessing. Knowing the battle was to be put to a halt for now she and Pearl fled.

The fusion was still unsure, "Is this?"

The instability forced them to come apart.

Sapphire was scared. This wasn't supposed to happen, this wasn't what she had seen. Everything was a blank page now and it frightened her.

Ruby looked around and she knew she had made the most important decision and the biggest mistake of her existence.

Sapphire looked up at Blue Diamond's mobile throne and feared the worst.

"Sapphire, the rebels have fled. This is not the scenario you described."

"This is not what I saw!" And it wasn't, she had never even fathomed the idea of ever fusing, let alone with a gem different then herself. "I don't know what happened I-

"No!" Ruby protested jumping in front of Sapphire still willing, and wanting to protect the blue gem, "It was me!"

"Clearly." Blue Diamond responded, "How dare you fuse with a member of my court."

"Forgive me!" Ruby begged, throwing out any and all pride she might still have had a grasp on.

"You will be broken for this!" Blue Diamond judged.

Sapphire held back a gasp. Broken? No! Ruby had saved Sapphire, now it was her turn to return the gesture. For once not knowing the outcome of her actions, Sapphire grabbed Ruby's wrist and made a run for it.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Ruby asked as she and Sapphire fell from the cloud arena. "No!"

They fell for several minutes, soon passing through a layer of dark clouds. The planet's surface became visible as Sapphire set Ruby down, landing herself seconds later. Rain began pouring down but neither gem paid any mind to it.

"Why did you do that? I have to get you back up there!" Ruby exclaimed.

"They were going to break you!" Sapphire protested.

"Who cares? There's tons of me!" Ruby answered as she started pacing in frustration, "What do we do now?"

That was a good question. A very good question, and for once Sapphire didn't have a response. She honestly didn't know what they were going to do now. She was scared, she was blind. She was frozen.

Ruby glanced down to see ice had formed around the bottom of Sapphire's dress. She gasped as she wrapped her arms around Sapphire's torso, "We have to get you out of here!" She pulled Sapphire up so she was able to carry the gem before taking off in search of some type of shelter.

After running around the strange land Ruby finally found a small cave. It wasn't proper for a gem like Sapphire but it was better than nothing, "All right, this should be good for now," Ruby announced as she gently set Sapphire down. She glanced back outside.

Sapphire sat down and moved her hair revealing her one eye, "Thank you." she spoke softly and sincerely.

Ruby turned back to see Sapphire looking at her and she felt nervous. It showed as the ground around her feet ignited indicating she had been blushing deeply. She stepped back quickly, "We best get a fire going so we can dry off." she lamely spoke, trying to cover up her embarrassment. " She ran out of the cave in hopes to find some dry wood. After some searching she found some thick trees that were blocking the rain and gathered a few sticks. It wouldn't be much but it would work. Rushing back to the cave she started up the fire.

Once the blaze was going the whole situation slowly began to sink in. They were stranded on Earth, on a planet they knew nothing about, and they were alone. Despite stopping one of the rebel gems from harming Sapphire, Ruby still felt she had failed.

"What kind of Ruby am I supposed to be? Look at this! How am I supposed to save you?"

Sapphire had watched as Ruby paced back and forth obviously arguing with herself. Even though she couldn't see the future at that time, she could sense the present. Ruby blamed herself for everything, and Sapphire wasn't about to let her get away with it. "You already did."

Ruby turned to look at Sapphire in surprise, "What?"

"You already saved me." And Ruby had, but from so much more than just the rebels, and the other gems from home-world.

Ruby finally took a seat next to the fire and stared at her gem.

After a few moments Sapphire spoke up, "I-I've seen gems fuse before. But I had no idea that's what it felt like. I always thought. I never realized that fusion, that you disappear like that."

Ruby knew what Sapphire was referring to but felt the need to explain, "It's never like that! Whenever I fused it's always just been me but bigger I-" She remember how it felt to be fused with the blue gem and remembered how she saw out of her own eyes and Sapphire's eye. And how they had grown a third eye, an eye that was showing them everything, "I've never had a third eye before."

Sapphire when she was formed on home world, had been formed with the rare gift to see into the future. But with two eyes she would see too much and it would overpower her, so when she took her physical form, she only formed one eye. But after so many years she had learned to control her future vision and wondered what it would be like to have another eye. Now thanks to what had happened, she finally knew and she found she had liked it, "I've never had more than one! It was nice."

Ruby looked away embarrassed, "Yeah…" The two stayed by the fire until the rain finally stopped. "Um, you did say you wanted to see more of this planet. If something good came out of this, it's that now we have that chance."

Sapphire had been quiet for the rest of the day. She had been trying to figure out exactly what they were going to do. But for the first time in her life, well second time, she decided not to think and just do. The two of them climbed up the nearest hill just in time to see the planet's star rising up displaying a beautiful sight before them.

"It's beautiful." Sapphire spoke softly gazing at the display before them.

Ruby's eyes were alternating between the sunrise and the gem next to her, "Yes, yes it is." When she saw Sapphire turning to look at her she cleared her throat, "Well, we might as well look around."

Sapphire only nodded as she followed Ruby down the hill. There we so many weird creatures, and all them fascinated the two young gems. They spent several hours just wondering around. Sapphire stopped moving when a winged creature landed on her hand, "Ruby look at this."

"Wow its-"

The winged creature flew off and was snatched by a green slimy, something, "Sapphire look at this."

Sapphire smiled. She hadn't been able to really do anything fun and be herself and exploring this planet was giving her that very opportunity. But despite all that was happening, she knew her and Ruby would have to talk about what had happened between the two of them.

When the day came to an end they both headed for the same hill near their cave, just in case it rained again. As they laid down next to each other and gazed up at the sky Ruby glanced over, "Sapphire?"

Sapphire looked over at the other gem in question, "Hmm?"

"About what happened on the cloud arena…."

"What part?"

"When we…." Ruby trailed off.

"Ruby what is it?"

"Oh, um… Well I just can't stop thinking."

Sapphire caught on to what Ruby meant and voiced her own thoughts, "So, um, did you say I was different?"

Ruby nodded. She had encountered other rare gems back on Homeworld, and all of them had been stuck up and rude, or just downright unbearable. This Sapphire had been different, she had made Ruby feel like an individual ,"And you hadn't before?"

"Of course not." Sapphire responded. Being considered rare came with privileges and downfalls. She had never once even considered the thought of being fused to any gem, different or the same as her, "When would I have ever?" It wasn't like she was against fusion. On the contrary the event fascinated her. But she had been a member of the court, practically sacred, and her herself even more so thanks to her abilities.

Ruby had known all this and had still taken that risk. She wasn't regretting her decision to try and save Sapphire. After all it's what she had been made to do; protect. But she had wanted to do more than just protect Sapphire, she had wanted to be near her and have a chance to…. She didn't know. All she knew was they were stranded here and no matter what Sapphire believed, it was Ruby's fault, "I'm so sorry."

Sapphire had known Ruby was still blaming herself for everything. And she was determined to make the soldier believe that it wasn't her fault, "No, no don't be." After all she had made the on the spot decision to make a run for it.

"And now you're here for ever!" Ruby shouted letting her blame and guilt out in one shout.

Sapphire scooted closer to Ruby, "What about you?" she asked.

"What about me?"

Had Ruby missed the fact that Sapphire wasn't the only one stuck on this planet? "Well you're here too." She placed her gloved hand on Ruby's, "We're here together." And they were. Sapphire never thought she'd ever end up in a situation like this. Throughout her existence never one had she envisioned this scenario, but she wouldn't change it for the world. She was glad she was here, on this planet, with this Ruby, her Ruby, her soldier, her protector. "Ruby come with me, please."

Ruby hesitated before standing up and following Sapphire towards a small river, "Sapphire?"

"Yes?"

"I want to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me, please?" Ruby requested.

"Ruby, you can ask me anything."

"Do, do you regret it?" Ruby asked, not bothering to sugar coat her thoughts.

"You mean fusing with you?"

"Yeah…"

"No, and do you know why?"

Ruby shook her head.

"Because you and I created someone entirely new, and I feel that is the most amazing thing in the universe. You and I became a whole new gem, one that only you and I have the ability to create. " Sapphire answered, "And I want to fuse again, I want to feel that connection."

Ruby did as well but she had to know, "Why?"

"Because when I fused with you before I felt so many things I never even imagined I'd feel, and I want to feel them again. But I want to share it all with you." Sapphire explained leading Ruby towards the river and placing her hand on the red gem's shoulder.

Ruby hesitated before resting her hand on Sapphire's waist and the two began to dance. Ruby led and twirled the beautiful gem around. She too wanted to fuse with Sapphire again. She too wanted to feel that connection and she couldn't deny it.

Both of them yearned to be fused again and Ruby knew she had to do. She spun Sapphire around the same way they had fused before. Only this time they wanted it, and the new gem came into being once again.

Garnet looked around. She could feel it, she could feel the affection growing between the two gems that had fused to create her. She was determined to master this feeling. She didn't know who she was, but she knew it would only be a matter of time before some questions were answered, even if it meant answering them herself.

It took some doing but Garnet managed to start walking and soon she was moving with confidence. But that victory was short lived as she tumbled down a hill. Landing, she groaned, realizing she had hit her head, "Ouch…" She jumped when she realized a sword was in front of her. She could feel Ruby's determination to protect Sapphire and the first words out of her mouth were, "Don't hurt her!" But then she felt Sapphire reminding Ruby that they weren't two individual gems, they were now one, and with some hesitation answered again, "Don't hurt me."

Pearl's eyes widened as a look of realization dawned on her features, "It's you, the fusion."

"We didn't mean to fuse! Well, well we did this time. We'll unfuse, we'll we'll…." Garnet was at a loss for words when another presence made themselves known.

Rose Quartz approached the fusion and gave her a reassuring gaze, "No, no please. I'm glad to see you again."

Garnet was confused. All the other gems had thought the fusion between to different types of gems had been downright ghastly. And yet the leader of the rebellion was telling her she was glad to see her again? "I don't upset you?"

Rose knelt down in front of Garnet smiling, "Who cares about how I feel? How you feel is bound to me much more interesting."

"How I feel?" She hadn't really thought about it. She could sense that even though they both had wanted to fuse again Ruby and Sapphire were still unsure of themselves and her. But at the same time they didn't regret their decisions. "I feel, lost and, and scared, and, and happy." But she still had so many questions. Ones that she hadn't considered until now, "Why am I so sure, that I'd rather be this, then everything I was supposed to be? And that I'd rather do this then everything I was supposed to do?" Ruby had always thought she'd be a lowly soldier, going on missions protecting whomever she was assigned to, and just doing her job. And Sapphire, well, she knew her position as part of Blue Diamond's court and up until the moment her future had been changed right before her eye, it was all she had known.

Rose chuckled warmly and exchanged glances with Pearl, "Welcome to Earth."

Garnet rose to her feet hearing question after question in her mind and she couldn't help but voice them, "Can you tell me? How was Ruby able to alter fate? Why was Sapphire willing to give up everything? What am I?"

Rose could tell that Garnet was scared but determined and she had to let the new gem know that in due time those questions would be answered, because she was the answer, "No more questions. Don't every question this." She took Garnet's hands revealing both Ruby and Sapphire's gems and clasped them together as if to make them embrace, "You already are the answer."

Pearl looked at Rose, "So now what?"

"Well that's up to her. If she wants to come with us she's more then welcome. But if she wants to discover things on her own that's fine too." Rose answered, "But first we need to give her a name." Rose began pacing and after a few moments smiled, "How about Garnet?"

"Garnet?" both Pearl and the fusion asked.

"Yes, I think the name suits you. Do you like it?"

"Garnet… Hmm. Yes, I think I do."

Rose smiled, "Well Garnet?"

"I would like to join you, but I still I-"

Rose placed a hand on the fusion's shoulder, "I understand. Take all the time you need. Our base is not too far from here. If anyone stops you, just tell them I sent for you, they won't question that." She turned to Pearl, "Let's go."

Pearl nodded offering Garnet a rare gesture, a smile before following Rose.

Once they were gone Garnet felt herself fading.

Sapphire looked at Ruby, "So is this what you want?"

Ruby's eyes widened, "Shouldn't I be asking you that? I don't matter."

Sapphire placed a hand on Ruby's cheek, "You matter to me. We are on this planet and we have created something that no one else could possibly create. I admit that I never saw this outcome, ever. But I'm glad I didn't. Because I have only fused with you twice now and both times have been completely indescribable. If I had seen that I don't think I would have been able to enjoy it as much as I have."

Ruby leaned into Sapphire's gloved hand and sighed, "A part of me still feels that I failed you. You say I saved you, but from what?"

Sapphire placed her other hand on Ruby's other cheek pulling her closer, "Does it matter? You saved me. If you want details, you saved me from everything you could have saved me from. You didn't give up on me, you were willing to be broken for me. No other gem has ever gone that far. My other Ruby guards had been careless. You stayed focused." Sapphire leaned in so her forehead was touching Ruby's, "You said there were tons of you, but I don't believe that. Each of us has our own personality, and yours, you…"

Ruby finally caught on to what Sapphire was trying to say and she chuckled warmly, "I owe you an apology."

"For what?"

"Promise you won't get mad?"

Sapphire moved one of her hands away and brushed her bangs to the side revealing her eye, "I promise."

"I actually thought you were going to be very stuck up." Ruby admitted. "When my fellow Ruby guard made me fall into you, I, I thought you were going to…"

Sapphire laughed softly, "There's a saying on Homeworld you might have heard. 'Never judge a gem by their cut.'"

"I'm sorry." Ruby sighed looking down.

"Well what about you? The reputations of Rubies on Homeworld aren't exactly good."

Ruby moved back, "What do you mean by that?'

"Well from what I heard Rubies are just hot headed soldiers."

Ruby turned feeling her shoulder's slumping, "Do you think that about me?"

Sapphire grabbed Ruby's hand and pulled her into a tight embrace. They didn't fuse, but Ruby could feel something, "No, I, said before that you are different. You are mine. My protector, my other half, my…"

Once again Ruby took Sapphire by surprise as she pressed her lips to the beautiful blue gem's. It was gentle and sweet and Sapphire found herself returning the embrace. No other words were needed after this. They both knew that something was there, something they would have to work on. But it was strong enough to create something. Something entirely new.

Ruby broke the kiss hoping with all her might she didn't set the ground around her on fire again, "Will you?"

Sapphire didn't even need to hear the rest of the request. She nodded smiling warmly before wrapping her arms around Ruby's shoulders.

Ruby pulled Sapphire closer and began to twirl. Soon the twirling went faster and in moments Garnet opened her eyes again. She was back and she was here to stay. Earth was Ruby and Sapphire's new home, no it was her new home, and she was going to protect it with everything she had. Because even though she was her own gem now, Garnet knew she had to protect the two gems that gave her life, and she would give her own to keep them safe.

A/N: Well, I hope any who have read this enjoyed! I will be writing somethng similar soon with Jailbreak, so please look forward to that! Any and all reviews and comments will appreciated and accepted with gratefulness.


End file.
